A pharaoh's love
by Tomboy77
Summary: Shinichi is a historian who studied Egyptian history that is until he finds an artefact that somehow transports him back in time and in Egypt. Their he meets the Pharaoh Kaito and is forced into marriage. Will he find a way to escape? or will he end up falling for his captor?
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up my Tomboys. Today is a special story because I will be doing a rant type of story with Opal Spirit. We are super excited to do this and if you like it that would be even better. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

Opal: Shinichi should have known something was wrong with this artefact. In the five years he's been researching Egyptian history, and for all of the 137 artefacts he's found during these years, none had felt that way.  
Sure, they all smelled like history and sand and old things, but they hadn't /felt/ like this one did.  
It had been like some kind of aura was pouring from it. And when Shinichi, in his historian-researcher kind of way, had cleaned and looked the thing closely, it literally _glowed_ so strongly that Shinichi had been blinded.  
And somehow, he lost consciousness.

(What do you think?)

Me: When Shinichi had awoken the first thing he noticed was the sand in his mouth. He spit it out and stood up, looking around. He wasn't in japan anymore that's for sure. The pyramids caught his eye and he realized where he was. He was in Egypt!  
"There is the god my pharaoh." An unfamiliar voice said in Egyptian. He turned around to the voice and saw 5 men. 3 of them looked as bodyguards so he paid no mind to them. The other 2 looked more important. One had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore and Egyptian robe sandals.  
The last one was especially eye catching. He looked almost exactly like Shinichi. His hair was messier then his and he had violet eyes but the rest was the same.

(Your up and its good)

Opal: (thanks^^ though wow, I'm not used to Egypt! AU, it could take some time to wrap my mind with it :3)

He almost lost himself in the indigo of those eyes until he noticed that they were staring straight at him. He froze, before his mind registered what the other had said. (He thanked his Egyptian courses, though they were a bit rusty)  
A god?  
He turned his head around to look behind him but saw nothing, or rather, no one. He looked back at the five men and cleared his throat uneasily. Were they talking about _him_?

(Argh, I don't quite know where to go yet^^;)

Me: "Um excuse me but by 'god' are you talking about me?" Shinichi's Egyptian still had a Japanese accent but at least it sounds good. They stared at him, maybe because of the accent, and the blond answered him.  
"Yes for you are a god that fell from the sky for our pharaoh." The pharaoh ran up to him and picked him up bride style. He looked over to his guards and adviser.  
"He is so cute I love him!" Shinichi tried to get out of his grip but was handed to one of the guards. "Now off to the palace."

(I know what you mean but al least this is a first for Kaishin)

Opal: (sure, it really is a first!)

"Aaah wait!" he struggled, but the guard was stronger than him and his attempts at escaping were futile. "Let me go!"  
Along the way to the 'palace', Shinichi had time to think about what he had heard. He fell from the sky? That should be the doings of the artefact he studied back in his office -if he hadn't just gone mad and hallucinating. Maybe it had come here with him; if he found it he may be able to get back home.  
Or maybe it was all just a dream, but somehow he doubted it. It was far too real to only be a dream, right?  
But wait a minute, what had the blond meant when he said "for our pharaoh"?  
His thoughts skidded to a stop when he got sight of what the pharaoh had called the palace. It was, to put it simply, huge. Shinichi guessed that the word kind of suited the place.

(I can't decide if Kaito already 'locks him up' in his room like a treasure or something or just brags about having a god all or himself... or both^^;;)

Me: (Im thinking both)

They take him inside to a room. The room was huge in size. There was a large bed with silk sheets, a table covered in jewelry, a connected bathroom, and a large dresser. They place Shinichi on a chair in front of the jewelry and leave, except for the pharaoh.  
"What do they mean 'for you'?" Shinichi had to ask. The pharaoh just chuckles and walks over. He grabs a golden arm band and puts it on him, then does it again on his other arm. The pharaoh puts a necklace around his neck when he finally answers him.  
"You are mine as in we are to be married, But I will never let harm come to you." Shinichi wishes he never asked.  
"You don't even know my name, as I don't yours!" He tried to reason. he doesn't want to get married. Especially to another man!

(This chapter is almost to an end )

Opal: (Oh my, already? :o)

Not that marrying a man was disgusting, but... it was still weird.  
The pharaoh looks Shinichi up and down, his gaze making the other nervous. Then he smiled.  
"I'm Kaito. What is your name, my lovely deity?" he takes Shinichi's hand and raised it to his lips.  
"... Shinichi" He said, dropping his gaze to the bands at his arms. He the scowls up at Kaito "And I'm not a god!"  
"You certainly look like one~" the pharaoh sing-songs, and Shinichi blinks. "Just tell me if you need anything, Shinichi" he purred. "My servants are here to serve you"

(Is it good like that? '-' where/when do you want to end the chapter?)

Me: (Your next entire should end this chapter)

Shinichi face palmed. The pharaoh, Kaito, was a flirt. And what's with the lovely deity. Shinichi stands up and walks to the door when arms wrap around him. He is pulled into Kaito's lap and Kaito nuzzles his neck.  
"Where are you going my lovely Shinichi?" Kaito asked in a possessive tone. Shinichi was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door. Kaito lets Shinichi go and walks over. He opens the door and is handed a white cloth. The door closes and he stalks over to Shinichi. Before he could say anything Kaito pins him down and removes his shirt. Kaito gets his pants and puts the cloth around his waist. He gets up and Shinichi looks down. He is wearing an Egyptian shawl.  
"You look divine my lovely husband to be~." Kaito purrs right behind him.

Opal: (Oh my, alrighty. A shame Shin-chan doesn't love Kaito yet~)

Shinichi feels a shiver running down his spine when Kaito's breath warms his neck. He would never admit it, but the pharaoh's compliment made him flush. Although... was the 'divine' part a pun with the pharaoh's belief of him being a god? Atop of being a flirt, he's a joker. And-  
"Because do I _really_ have to marry you? I mean-" he trails off, turning around to look at the other.  
"Of course, that's why I called you 'husband-to-be'" Kaito winks and strokes Shinichi's cheek.  
 _'Husband-to-be'_. The words echo in Shinichi's mind and make him freeze. How can someone be so intent into marrying someone they don't even know?  
Amazing. Shinichi _really_ needed to find this artefact, and soon. He's not sure he can handle that much without ending crazy

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. We will have the next chapter up as soon as we can. That might be a while though because of our busy lives. That's all for now and we will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry my Tomboys for not updating this story in a long time. It is more difficult as me and Opal have our own schedules to follow. But we are back and ready to give you all the next chapter. I hope all you Tomboys enjoy and we will see you all later. Also make sure to check out Opal's profile because her stories rock! Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(Sure! I'm free right now^^)**

 **(You start us off then since you had to wait so long.)**

 **(Oh my :o thx, but I don't know how to start x)) ... well. (I had to reread the first chap to get back in the mood..!) Oh, and for me to be able to send u a docX you have to add me in your connections! :3.)**  
 **Shinichi sighed and buried his head in his hands. He needed to wrap his mind around everything that was happening, and thus had excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom. The pharaoh, Kaito, seemed to have no sense of privacy as he had followed him until Shinichi all but shoved him outside the room, shouting about privacy.**  
 **"Do you need anything, Shinichi? Are you feeling well?" Kaito's voice echoed, and the historian groaned. Of course he wouldn't have gone too far.**  
 **"I'm fine" he shouted back, before slumping against the wall. He wasn't ready to face the pharaoh yet.**  
 **(Is that alright?)**

 **(Its fine)**  
 **Shinichi just had to face facts, He was stuck in Egypt having to marry the pharaoh. He couldn't escape from the palace because he didn't know where to go and there were guards everywhere. He sighed.**  
 **"Im screwed." He shut his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. He had spoke in Japanese! He could practically hear the pharaoh stiffen.**  
 **"Shinichi what was that language?" Shit! Shinichi needed to think fast..**  
 **"Its an ancient language of the gods that only I speak?" He regretted that already.**  
 **"Teach it to me!" Kaito said as he busted into the bathroom. He picked Shinichi up and ran back into the bedroom, throwing Shin onto the bed.**  
 **(Your up!)**

 **(Ara, Shin-chan^^;; )**

 **Shinichi huffed as his back hit the bed, and he didn't even have time to sit before the pharaoh was on the bed with him, looking like an oversized puppy with curious eyes. He almost could picture the tail wagging behind Kaito.**  
 **"Teach me the language of gods!" He said excitedly.**  
 **Shinichi wished the floor would open up under him. It didn't.**  
 **How could he escape this? Think, Shinichi, think!**  
 **"It's, well... it's really hard to learn-"**  
 **"Nothing is impossible for the pharaoh -me-! Come on, tell me everything!"**  
 **Shinichi's shoulders slumped. He should have known Kaito wasn't the type to back down.**

 **(Arghh^^;; oh, on an unrelated subject, do you know Mystic Messenger?)**

 **(No I dot actually)**  
 **"Ok I will teach you starting tomorrow." Shin knew it would at least get the man to drop it for now. Kai got off of him and started to bounce around the room. He couldn't help but laugh at the behavior. He thought that the pharaoh would be less of a child. As he was laughing the pharaoh stopped and listened to that beautiful laugh. He couldn't help it as he jumped back on top of his husband-to-be.**  
 **"That laugh is sooo cute~" Kaito practically sang as he nuzzled the teen under him. Shinichi, on the other hand, had a cute blush on making the pharaoh go mad.**  
 **"By the way love, what are you the god of?" Kai needed to know what type he was marrying. Shin needed to think fast and said the first thing that popped into his mind.**  
 **"The god of deduction?" Well hey on his defense, as well as being a historian, he was also a detective. The playful pharaoh seemed to believe him and had a smirk in place. He leaned down and captured the young historian/detective's lips.**  
 **(Im having fun with this)**

 **(oh I see! Well it's a game for the phone^^)**

 **Shinichi squeaked, the sound being muffled by Kaito's mouth.**  
 **After the initial shock of being kissed passed, he found himself... Not minding it. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought. He didn't even know the guy, how could he-?**  
 **Kaito separated their mouths, the playful grin still pulling at his lips as he took in the god's adorable blush. He looked like his brain had frozen, what with his eyes opened wide. It was absolutely adorable.**  
 **The pharaoh raised a hand to stroke Shinichi's cheek as he brought his lips to the other's neck, kissing and biting there.**  
 **That seemed to unfreeze the detective though, for he jumped and pushed Kaito away with a yelp.**  
 **"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?"**  
 **"Making you mine, obviously" Kaito smirked, though Shinichi could detect some confusion in his eyes.**

 **(I am having fun, too! :D)**

 **(We are evil. Mwhahahahaha)**

 **Shinichi could barley react as Kaito pinned him back down. He reconnected their lips, running his tongue along Shinichi's bottom lip. Shinichi was shocked with himself as he opened his mouth. 'why did I do that?' his thoughts stopped as Kai played with his tongue, bringing a moan from the young historian. He could feel himself getting hard and he was not the only one.**  
 **"I am going to make sure that I mark you thoroughly as mine." Kaito's voice was sexy as he attacked Shinichi's neck, bring more moan from his beautiful fiancée.**  
 **"K-Kaito p-please" Shinichi couldn't stop himself, the pleasure was to much for him and his mind was long gone.**  
 **"Please what, my lovely Shinichi~" Kai ground their hips together making them both moan from the friction.**

 **(I have a feeling we both know how this is going to end.)**

 **(aren't we always? 8D I have the same feeling haha)**

 **"Shit" Shinichi thought. "I can't-"**  
 **"Hmm~?" Kaito hummed against his neck as he bit it, making the detective gasp.**  
 **"I-" he tried as one of the pharaoh's hands trailed down. "Kai- ah..."**  
 **He bucked his hips against Kaito's hand, the movement bringing their hips to press against each others. The pharaoh bit harder, his hand making a quick job of relieving Shinichi from his shawl.**  
 **The raw feeling of Kaito's calloused hand on his bare shaft made Shinichi arch his back, his head thrown back. His own hands blindly reached for Kaito -his torso, waist, anything- and pulled at the pharaoh's clothes.**  
 **He could feel Kaito smirk against his neck and shuddered in anticipation.**

 **(Nya, I like this 8D)**

 **(Same)**

 **Kai removed all of his clothing for Shinichi. He smirked at the blush that had made itself at home on his face. He looked so cute to the pharaoh as Kai lowered himself and licked up the detectives shaft.**  
 **"Kai ahh..." Shinichi couldn't help but moan as his manhood was engulfed by the pharaoh's warm mouth. Kaito sucked on the manhood as he bobbed his head. He relaxed his throat and deep throated the large dick. Shinichi was so close and one last suck brought him over the edge. He came into Kai's mouth and he swallowed it all up. He stuck three fingers into Shin's face.**  
 **"Suck" he demanded and Shinichi did what he was told.**  
 **Soon the digits were coated and Kai brought them down to the detectives entrance**

 **(Get the holy water, we both are sinners right now!)**

 **(haha, I'm not sure the holy water Will be enough lolol)**

 **Shinichi's body tensed when Kaito inserted the first finger, but he soon relaxed as it wasn't painful. Just weird.**  
 **The finger poked around for a bit before a second joined it, earning a groan from the detective.**  
 **Kaito loved the feeling of Shinichi around his finger and was more than eager to go further. But it was obvious his lovely deity was not used to that, and so made his best not to push too hard. It wouldn't do to anger the gods.**  
 **He moved his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching the tight warm hole they were in. When he deemed it stretched enough, he inserted a third finger, pausing as Shinichi groaned.**  
 **"Don't worry Love" he said, leaning in to kiss the detective.**  
 **He started thrusting and twisting his fingers gently, smiling when Shinichi suddenly screamed and arched his back.**

 **(Guests just arrived so I may take time to answer your next entry!)**

 **(Don't let them see this conversation!)**

 **Kaito took his fingers out, earning a whimper of loss from Shinichi. Shinichi felt something much bigger start to enter him and f*** the soft sheets under him. Soon Kai was fully sheltered in Shinichi's tight heat and waited for him to adjust to his size. Shinichi moved his hips as a sign for the pharaoh to move. Wasting no time he pulled back and trusted back in, hitting the historian's prostate dead on.**  
 **"Kaito ahh f-faster!"**  
 **"As you wish my love~." Kai loved being inside his fiancée. The tightness gave away that this was his first time. Kaito was actually falling in love with the god. He was so cute and was very sassy. how could anyone not love this feisty deity. Soon Shinichi went over the edge, screaming Kaito's name as he released. The pharaoh soon fallowed him over, grunting Shinichi's name as he filled him with his seed.**

 **(Then what will help us? We have sinned to much!)**

 **(no worry about that ;3 and even if they do I'm not sure they'll understand everything hehe^^ aaand well, nothing can help us now XD)**

 **When the white light blinding him faded, Kaito released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and slumped, shifting at the last moment on not to fall on the god.**  
 **They both were panting hard, still feeling the effects of their doings.**  
 **"Holy shit" Shinichi started in Japanese, his heartbeat gradually getting back to normal.**  
 **Kaito turned and wrapped his arms around the detective's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck.**  
 **Shinichi was so tired, he could feel his mind slowly drifting away.**  
 **Before he gave into sleep, he thought he heard Kaito say "now, you're mine"**

 **(Is that enough for the chapter or do we have to write more? :3)**

 **(** **I think that's good.)**

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. I was working on a new format so tell me if its better or not. It was really fun getting to work with Opal again and we will have a new chapter up soon. Well that's it for now my Tomboys and I will see you all later, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I have a little something for you all. I have a message from Opal Spirits. Please read it.

"Hey there readers! Here's Opal Spirit, co-writer of A pharaoh's Love :3 I would like, first, to apologize for the long wait. Tomboy and I Will make sure for it to not happen again ;_; Then, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed the first chapter of our story! I'm glad to see you liked it~ I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait! See you~~"

Well its time to get on with the story. Se you Tomboys later.

* * *

 **Opal** **:**

 **Shinichi woke up to the sun shining forcefully in his face.**  
 **'Had the sun always been that bright?' He thought with a groan, rolling around to block out the sun rays.**  
 **Or trying to, at least. He frowned when he found out something was holding him in place, tightly wrapped around his stomach as it was. He opened his eyes and took out his surroundings.**  
 **And paled when he remembered what exactly had happened. He was stuck in Egypt and destined to marry some pharaoh of sorts...!**  
 **Restraining a yelp, he looked down at Kaito's arms holding him. He needed to get out of here, find the artefact that led him there and go back home before it was too late! Two days had already passed, and Kaito hadn't let him alone once... now was his chance!**

 **(Here 8D)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Great!)**

 **Shinichi sipped out of the arms that bound him to Kaito's chest. He walked up to the door of the room, trying not to make a sound. He was opening the door when he heard a groan and turned around. Kaito was sitting up looking at him, his face portrayed his emotions. He was mad!**  
 **"Shinichi come back to bed!" Shinichi shook his head no and ran out the room, Ignoring the shouts behind him. He heard footsteps behind him, the guard on his tail. He could see the exit and ran faster, but that was his undoing. He tripped and fell, it was luck that a guard was close enough to catch him. They brought him back to a very pissed Kaito.**  
 **"Trying to escape love? that wont do at all~." Shinichi gulped.**

 **(your up!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(My poor Shin-chan ^0^)**

 **There was no way he could make his actions pass for something else than what it was -an attempt at escaping. He fought the urge to take a step back when Kaito came closer, a feral grin on his face.**  
 **Not that he could have taken a step back- the guards were still holding him tight.**  
 **He cleared his throat awkwardly, squirming a bit at the pharaoh's dark aura.**  
 **Without taking his eyes off Shinichi, Kaito sent the guards away. He stepped around the fugitive, closing and locking the door tightly.**  
 **"If you keep trying to escape, love" he started in a sweet tone, making Shinichi shiver, "I'll have to lock you up." A hot breath suddenly fanned on the back of Shinichi's neck and he shuddered, his body unable to move, as if under a spell. "You wouldn't want that now, do you?"**

 **(Oh my I love this possessive Kaito! A bit creepy though, with his false sweet tone...^^ creepier than if he was yelling at Shin-chan)**

* * *

 **Me:**  
 **"N-No we w-wouldn't." He couldn't stop the nervous stutter in his voice. He wanted to leave but for some reason he also wanted to stay. It was weird how he felt it would be nice to live with the pharaoh, to be married to him. He shook his head trying to get the weird thoughts out of his head.**  
 **Kaito smirked and licked his lips. He circled until he was in front of him.**

 **(I will be back in a bit ok)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Alrighty~)**

 **Kaito's smirk widened. "Good" was all he said, though his tone sent Shinichi's heartbeat to skyrocket.**  
 **The historian kept averting his eyes, not daring looking at the pharaoh. His thoughts were too much of a mess, he wasn't sure of what he was thinking anymore.**  
 **But Kaito wouldn't have any of that. He raised his hand, grabbing Shinichi's chin and turning his face so that they would face each other. Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat.**  
 **However the pharaoh only narrowed his eyes, searching the other's face.**

 **(Argh, so many possibilities from there! *does some ridiculous theatrical dramatic gestures*)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(fine with me)**

 **Once Kaito pulled away he dragged Shinichi to the bed. He pushed him on and crawled in beside him, rapping his arms around him. Kai nuzzled Shin and fell asleep. Shinichi, despite himself, fell asleep soon after.**  
 **When he woke up Kai was nowhere in the room. He tried to open the door to find it was locked. He sat on the bed and waited for the pharaoh to return. He didn't wait long as Kaito came back holding something. It was a white cloth and some weird headpiece, it kind of looked like a tiara. He paled as he remembered something, That was the piece the women wear as they get married!**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Hi again! :3)**

 **"Wh-what is that for?" He asked even though he knew, more for something to say than anything else.**  
 **"This, love, is your outfit for our marriage" Kaito smiled, that short of being dangerous, as he closed the distance between them.**  
 **"Marriage..." Shinichi gulped.**  
 **"Yep" the pharaoh almost jumped in delight before darkening again. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"**  
 **"What? Forget- no, I haven't" He hadn't forgotten about it, but he had never heard about the date, so he kind of hoped he would find a way to leave before. "But-"**  
 **"You'll look lovely in this garments~"**  
 **Shinichi fought the urge to rub his face. "When- when will the... marriage take place?"**

 **(What do you say? When will the ceremony be? :3)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Sorry im at school so this will have to be fast)**

 **"Get dressed and i will tell you~." Shinichi groaned as he grabbed the cloth from the pharaohs hands. The garment was a f*** dress! Does he look like a girl. Besides that he put on the outfit and Kaito put the tiara on his head, making sure his cowlick stuck out.**  
 **He dragged him over and decorated his body with jewelry. Once he was finished he smiled down at Shinichi. He was beautiful.**  
 **"Its today my love, Lets go~!"**  
 **"Wait What!" Kaito picked him up like a princess and rushed out of the room. They entered a room in the palace and walked in.**  
 **"Time for the marriage~, Are you nervous my lovely Shinichi?"**

 **(Sorry for the wait, I'm just happy I didn't get caught.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Don't worry about the wait! I too am sorry I'm late^^;; I wasn't home so I didn't see the mail, and now my mailbox didn't show me you sent a PM ._. Anyway let's get to it!)**

 **Shinichi didn't even know what to answer. Today? TODAY?! As in, right now-? And the pharaoh had the nerve to ask if he was _nervous_? Shinichi started squirming, trying to escape Kaito's hold.**  
 **"How can you even ask such a stupid question?" he scowled. "I would not have minded some kind of _warning_ " he growled the last word, trying to make his point.**  
 **Kaito hummed. "After your attempt at escaping of this morning, I didn't think telling you would have been a good idea."**  
 **"Let- me- go-" he said, increasing his attempts at escaping as the other only held tighter.**  
 **"That won't do, love~ I can't let you go now" he sang, and Shinichi glared up at his captor.**  
 **"Damn basta-" he started swearing in Japanese, but ended in a grumble when Kaito frowned down at him.**  
 **It was then that Shinichi noticed the heavy silence in the room. Slowly, he turned his head, and opened his eyes wide when he saw that the huge room was filled with people. They were all looking at them.**  
 **The historian fought the urge to squirm, or hide, or- anything. He could feel his cheeks heat up, though. It was- embarrassing.**  
 **"Oh god..." he said, still in Japanese.**

 **(Oh god, I'm saying as well, lol. Poor shin-chan^^;)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Sorry just got out of school.)**

 **They were all gapping at the language he used. Kaito just ignored them all and walked up to the alter where they were to be married. Hakuba was the priest and read of a tablet that Shinichi had back at his home in the present.**  
 **Pharaoh Kaito do you take this god?"**  
 **"I do!" Hakuba tied their wrists together and made a small cut. Their wrists were pushed together meaning the binding was sealed. Shinichi was now married to Kaito! Kaito pulled him in for the kiss and picked him up, taking him to their room.**  
 **"It is over, now you can no longer leave me~." Kaito purred a he nuzzled Shinichi.**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Np, I'm also sorry for taking time to answer- I was sleeping^^ didn't notice that we had such a time difference XD)**

 **Shinichi's brain had frozen- it all went so fast, but somehow- somehow... his feelings were controversial. He was having a happy bubble in his stomach, yet on the other hand he still wanted to go home - he still had a life in Japan...**  
 **Forgetting his current position, his mind drifted to his hometown. What was happening there, he wondered? Did life continue without him? Were his friends and family looking for him? Had everything changed as if he had never been there? The happy bubbles in his stomach popped one after the other with each question. It was all so depressing...**  
 **Shinichi jolted out of his thoughts with a yelp when he felt a bite on his collarbone and he flushed, looking down at Kaito. He then noticed -or remembered- where he was: lying on the bed, trapped by Kaito's arms on each side of him-**  
 **"Don't get lost in here~" the pharaoh sang, though a dangerous note was creeping in his tone. "Are you so happy to being married that you're losing your ground?"**

 **(Here, watcha think? Maybe we can end the chapter here? Or, if you don't like what I wrote, you can end the chapter with something else^^)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(we can end it)**

* * *

That was fun to make and I hope you all enjoyed. It is always fun to work with Opal and make stories with her. I am glad all you Tomboys are likeing the story that we created together. The next chapter will be up soon and I will see you then. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Im back with a new update. Me and Opal have had so much fun making this story for you all and we are so happy that you are all liking it. It is so great to work with Opal on the story. Now enough of this and lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(** **oh, alrighty! That's no problem for me!)**

 **It has been a week now that Shinichi had been married to Kaito. Life at the palace was- almost too easy. Everyone did exactly what he wanted before he even finished saying it; while it was nice not to have too many things to do, it was getting boring.**  
 **Kaito was being nice, and was intent on learning Japanese -yet he still thought it was the language of gods. And, Shinichi had to admit, he was learning fast. His progress was astonishing, and he knew it- he kept bragging about how they soon could have personal conversations without anyone being able to understand.**  
 **The place was nice and all, and he was somehow getting used to it. Or, rather, to the fact that he wouldn't see Japan for some time now. Even though, the historian couldn't help but miss his home, and want to go back.**  
 **He never noticed how much he liked this place until today.**

 **(Your turn :D Is that alright for you~?)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(You should know I got a great kidnapping plan!)**

 **Today Kai had a meeting and he had to go too. They were meeting a king that ruled land mere where he landed. Kaito dressed him in his shawl and they walked to the throne room. Inside was a man that had dark skin and black hair, his though eyes were green.**  
 **Kai sat on his throne and pulled Shinichi into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.**

 **(Your turn!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Haha, I bet^^ Tho omgggg what'll happen! :3 I have no idea what the meeting could be about o.o)**

 **Shinichi only sighed- he was now used to Kaito's antics and knew it was futile to resist. His attention then turned towards the guest who was greeting them.**  
 **"Hattori Heiji" Kaito saluted with a nod. "Welcome"**  
 **"My pleasure, Kuroba" he answered with a slight smirk, and Shinichi narrowed his eyes.**  
 **This guy had a weird accent, and despite the fact that Shinichi's knowledge on Egyptian language had been called for to make a contribution these last days (he was getting better every day!), he still had to think a bit harder to understand what he was saying.**

 **(Really, what is he here for? XD I mean- yea. You see what I mean, I guess XD)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(he is here for what he thinks is his *smirks*)**

 **"So why did you call for this meeting, and this close to the honeymoon." Kai didn't sound to pleased... wait _Honeymoon!_ Before Shinichi could questions Kaito about the honeymoon Hattori spoke up.**  
 **"Yes you see that God you are holding hostage was meant for me." Shinichi paled and Kaito's arms tighten around him.**  
 **"He is not yours! Leave!" He yelled at Hattori, when he didn't leave Kaito called his guards.**

 **(Now your turn!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Omgggg :o XD)**

 **Shinichi had barely time to think that Kaito was already lifting him up. He looked up at the pharaoh and froze: his expression was murderous.**  
 **Hattori was walking towards them, seemingly not afraid of the guards that were encircling him. And he smirked.**

 **(Aaargh :o)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(I like that)**

 **Hattori finally got close enough to get a good look at Shinichi. He looked down at him and back at Kaito, his smirk never leaving his face. He leaned down and kissed Shinichi. Shinichi's eyes widened and he started to squirm in Kai's arms to try and get away. Hattori finally pulled away and looked at the pharaoh. Kaito looked ready to _Kill!_**  
 **"Guards throw him out!" The guards grabbed Hattori and were leaving when Hattori yelled out.**  
 **"He will come back with me Kuroba, just you wait!" Then the doors slammed leaving them in absolute quite. Kaito walked to their bedroom and pinned Shinichi down on the bed. He smashed their lips together, making Shinichi gasp in shock. This gave Kai enough time to get his tongue in Shinichi's mouth.**  
 **He pulled away and looked down at his love. He didn't want to force anything on him like _that_. He laid himself down next to him and pulled him close.**  
 **"He is not going to take you, I will make sure of that."**

 **(So he be the target of another ruler. Poor Shin-Chan.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(ohh, bold Hattori! Poor Shinichi :o)**

 **Shinichi's heart was still racing from the previous minutes. What was this Hattori thinking, seriously?**  
 **It took him some time to acknowledge his new position in Kaito's hold. The pharaoh was cradling his head against his torso, and Shinichi could feel his erratic heartbeat. His hands were borderline painful with how tight he was gripping.**  
 **"Okay" Shinichi whispered, trying to quiet him down. "He won't take me away"**  
 **His empathy was telling him to hug the pharaoh, but his mind was too far away to really acknowledge it.**  
 **It took some time for both of them to fully calm down, and even when they did, it was still hard to forget it.**

 **(Omg. My poor babies!)**

 **(Will he be coming back at night? :o or right in the bedroom omgggg lol^^)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(You know it!)**

 **It was night when Hattori came back. He had his 2 personal guards, Snake and Gin.(*Smirks*). He sneaks into the palace and into the Pharaohs privet quarters. He walks in to see the pharaoh cuddling with the god that was supposed to be _his_! It didn't matter though, It would be them cuddling soon. He looked over to his guards and told them their orders in a wispier**  
 **"Get the God." They did as told and grabbed the god, taking him from Kaito's arms. They hand him over to Hattori, his smirk in place. He looked down at Shinichi, sleeping in his arms now.**  
 **"Lets go home now my lovely god~." And with that they disappeared into the night, taking Shinichi with them.**

 **(oh no Kai wake your lazy ass up and save your Shin-Chan!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Sooo sorry for the delay But now I am heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!**  
 **How can Kaito sleep that tightly? x.x Anywayy, Shin-chan we follow!)**

 **Shinichi woke up to warm arms holding him tightly. His mind, while still muddled by sleep, seemed to pick up on something as he frowned and started to shift. The arms tightened around him.**  
 **He slowly opened his eyes and blinked sleep away, finding himself staring at- at a _t_ _anned_ chest. Surely Kaito wasn't that dark-skinned, as far as Shinichi's sleepy mind remembered. His heart skipped a beat as he raised his head, only to see yesterday's pharaoh- Hattori, he believed his name was.**  
 **"What the fuck!" he yelled, pushing the other's chest away.**  
 **Hattori cursed as Shinichi stumbled out of the bed, crawling backwards, away from the pharaoh until his back touched the wall.**  
 **"What- what the hell are you-" the historian took a look around him and noticed that he was not in Kaito's room -and certainly not in any of Kaito's palace's rooms. "What- You- you _kidnapped me_!"**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Its fine..Hahahaha)**

 **Hattori was staring down at him, Anger as clear as day. Why was the god so submissive with the Kuroba but was yelling at the one he was supposed to be with? He walked over to Shinichi and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at him.**  
 **"You were mine, not his! no matter what he told you, I was the one you were sent for." He pushed his lips onto the young historian, and boy did he like it. He tasted so sweet! He pulled away and stood up, pulling Shinichi up as well. Then there was a scream. On old instincts he ran to the source. He found a woman on the ground pointing inside a room, looking inside he found a dead young man.**  
 **"No one come in and don't touch him, he was murdered!" The pharaoh came in and pulled Shinichi into his chest.**  
 **"Lets go back to bed, I will have someone deal with this. Im sorry you had to see this."**

 **(You think Shinichi will leave a case, Boy you be wrong!)**

 **(Omgggg, poor Shin-chaaaaan** )

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Haha, didn't expect this XD Even in ancient Egypt he attracts dead bodies lolol)**

 **"No, wait!" Shinichi pulled away from Hattori's chest. "I have to solve this-" he hurried over the body, his hands reaching in his pockets- wait, he didn't have any pocket. He didn't have gloves, and-**  
 **'Aaargh' he thought, mentally pulling at his hair. 'There isn't the same equipment here - and I still seem to attract dead bodies. Just great'**  
 **He was so deep in thoughts in didn't notice Hattori appearing behind him and he flinched when he was lifted. He glared back at the pharaoh and slipped out of his hold.**  
 **"Let me, for god's sake"**  
 **"You'll have to calm down or it won't bode well for you" Hattori frowned. Shinichi huffed and turned to the body again, taking in the details.**

 **(Eeeek, how much do we detail the investigation?)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(I got it)**

 **The body was a male about 20 years old. The guy was holding an apple with a bit taken out of it. The table had some fruit on it and the cloth had some blood on it. They were on ground level, Shinichi looked it the window to see an arrow.**  
 **"Hattori does anyone here use a bow and arrow?"**  
 **"Yes actually my guards Snake and Gin."**  
 **"Call them down here, now!" Hattori doesn't want to deal with an angry god and gets his two guards.**  
 **"Where were you within the last 4 hours?"**

 **(Ooooh who did it, Snake or Gin or Both? Opal it's you who will decide"**

* * *

That was part 1 of the kidnapping. This scene was longer then expected so I will leave on a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you will love the next one. We hope you are liking the story so far and I know it has a lot of action but we will have a nice relaxing one coming soon. We love all the support we are getting for the story and you can be sure that after this we will work on more. That's all for now and I will see you Tomboys later. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all my Tomboys we are back with a new update. We have part 2 ready for all of your viewing pleasures. In this we will find out who is the killer, Shinichi will find out his feelings, and a loving reunion. So lets get on with the part 2 of the story and I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Oh so I saw you ended the chapter there~ alrightyyy, I'll have to find a mobile - omg one is popping up^^ the magic of imagination lol)**

 **"We were scouting the place" one of the guard's gruff voice said.**  
 **'Making sure Kaito isn't coming?' Shinichi thought, a wry smile pulling at his lips.**  
 **He took a look at the guards -he didn't know which one was which, but both seemed to have a really dark aura. The one who hadn't said anything yet was even more... scary, dare he think; he had long blond hair and cold green eyes. Just by looking into them he felt his heart grow cold.**  
 **The other had shorter brown hair, and a brown gaze that told him not to ever get on the guy's bad side.**  
 **Both seemed able to kill, though.**  
 **"Were you together?" He asked in lieu of running away from the trouble their presence screamed.**  
 **"Obviously not" the blond one spat out, bringing a frown on Shinichi's face. "We took separate routes to scout all of the palace."**  
 **"Gin, don't talk like that to the _god_ " Hattori scowled. The guard huffed and crossed his arms, but he did shut up.**

 **(I've never been good with cases lolol)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Im fine with that)**

 **Gin just stared at Shinichi and it unnerved him. He circled around them and finally he figured it out. That was it! He solved the case!**  
 **"I know who killed him!" Hattori stared at him in disbelief.**  
 **"Who was it?" Hattori was interested to find out who did it.**  
 **"It was obvious after I found the right evidence. The culprit is..." They all leaned forward in anticipation "..Both of you!" He pointed at Gin and Snake. Hattori looked at him weirdly.**  
 **"How do you know?"**  
 **"It was easy, One lead him here and the other shot him." Both Gin and Snake were looking at him, waiting for an explanation.**

 **(Your up! How did they kill him?)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Omgggg how can I know I wasn't there haha^^)**

 **"That's ridiculous" Gin spat.**  
 **Shinichi leveled him with an unimpressed stare (or at least he hoped it was unimpressed). "Of course not. The trick is quite easy: you-" he pointed at Snake, "went to fetch the victim, finding some excuse or other to take him here." He paced in the room to illustrate his words. "When he was at this spot, Gin here came through and shot the arrow who pierced right through him-" he motioned his hand like the arrow supposedly did and turned around, pointing at the window, "-and went lodging itself there, near the window"**  
 **"That..." Hattori started, staring disbelievingly at his guards. "Actually makes sense."**  
 **"Anybody could have brought him here" Snake huffed.**  
 **"Maybe, but _you're_ the one who has a blood mark on your clothes.**  
 **"What?" he said, "where?"**  
 **"Right there" the detective answered, circling behind the guard and holding his shawl up, showing a red marking on the lower part of the cloth.**  
 **Snake growled, pulling his cloth away from Shinichi's hand, and the detective gladly stepped back. Hattori was looking angry.**  
 **"He was one of my best men! Why did you do this?"**

 **(Huh, is that ok? ^^;;)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Perfect! Hahahah)**

 **"They did it because he heard something he shouldn't. These two where planning your death, to rule for themselves." Hattori calls more guards and the 2 were sent to the dungeon. Hattori turns and wraps his arms around Shinichi's waist from behind. He takes Shinichi back to his room.**  
 **"You were so great love. Now can you finally tell me your name~?"**  
 **"Shinichi is my name." Hattori kissed his cheek.**  
 **"A lovely name" Hattori picked up a necklace and showed it to Shinichi. He couldn't believe it, That was the artifact that brought him here! He reached for it when Hattori pulled it away from him.**  
 **"This is the necklace I will give you after you marry me~." Shinichi didn't want to marry Hattori, he wanted to go back to Kaito. He wanted his warm hugs, his fun attitude, the way he kissed him and made him feel loved each day...Wait _What_! 'What is going on with me?' There was a bang on the door. The door busted open and Kaito walked in.**  
 **"Give me back _my_ Shinichi!"**

 **(your turn. Lets get a fight scene in here and Shinichi makes his choice of Kai or Home.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Alrightyyyy~ sorry for the delay^^; I just came back home!)**

 **Shinichi's face lightened. "Kaito!"**  
 **He tried not to acknowledge it, but deep down he was really, really happy to see his husband coming for him. Though, said husband didn't seem as happy as he glared at Hattori.**  
 **The pharaoh glared right back, reaching for Shinichi and pulling him closer.**  
 **"No way I'd let you have him!' He growled.**  
 **"Let him go and I won't harm you" Kaito said calmly, the tone sending shivers down Shinichi's spine.**  
 **Instead of doing what he was told, Hattori tightened his grip.**  
 **"Like you'd be able to even _touch_ me." A smirk, and Kaito's face darkened considerably.**  
 **He took a slow step closer, his aura dark and murderous. Hattori scowled and let go of Shinichi, pushing him back.**  
 **"Make sure not to get hurt" he advised, and the historian restrained a disbelieving snort, too focused on the two males that seemed awfully close to rip each other's throat.**  
 **The necklace laid forgotten on the ground when the pharaohs threw themselves at each other with a battle cry.**

 **(Whooa! ^^ leeeeeeet's FIGHT! XD)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(*Rings bell like in wrestling* Welcome wrestling fans today we have a fight of 2 Pharaoh's, Kaito and Hattori! Who will win!)**

 **Hattori threw a right hook and Kaito dodged. Kai threw a right hook of his own, landing it on Hattori's face. The two fought hard, kicking and punching at each other. Hattori finally pinned him down, Kai unable to get up. During the fight the necklace had gotten closer to him. Hattori punched Kaito, and Kai was not able to protect himself.**  
 **Now he had to choose, Kai or home. It turns out his heart had already made that decision. He ran over to the 2 and punched Hattori, knocking the guy out in a single blow.**  
 **"Kai lets go!"**  
 **"R-Right." Kai knew that Gods were strong, but one punch and the guys _out cold_!**

 **(And the winner is..One Punch Shinichi! *Rings bell and it disappears in thin air*)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Woooow, so strong^^)**

 **Shinichi took Kaito's hand and they started running towards the exit, leaving behind Hattori and the necklace. He kind of felt a pang in his chest at the idea of ruining his chances to get home...**  
 **Until a voice at the back of his mind asked him if home wasn't Kaito's palace.**  
 **His steps faltered a bit, realization dawning on him. He could feel the warmth of Kaito's hand in his, and he tightened his grip, looking back at the pharaoh.**  
 **"Let's go" he smiled, mentally frowning as he finally noticed the bruises adorning the other's face.**  
 **"Yeah!" Kaito smiled, probably noticing a change in Shinichi's demeanor as his narrowed eyes suddenly lightened.**  
 **They had to fight back some of Hattori's guards, both earning some more bruises, but they eventually managed to get out of the palace and back at Kaito's.**

 **(Yayyy, good job Shin-chan!)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Fluffy Time starts Now! Yeah Fluff!)**

 **They made it to him and Kaito's room, still holding hands. Kaito sat down in the bed while Shinichi was cleaning some of his cuts on his arms. They were all cleaned up when Kaito pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the detectives waist, nuzzling into his neck.**  
 **"I was so worried about you Shinichi, I missed you so much." Shinichi couldn't help but smile at Kaito. He turned around to were he was straddling Kaito. Shinichi leaned down a bit and kissed him. The kiss was warm, sweet, and loving.**  
 **"I missed you too Kai." The pharaoh smiled and pulled them more onto the bed, cuddling Shinichi. Shinichi smiled again and snuggled into Kaito's chest. Kai wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.**  
 **"I love you Shinichi~."**  
 **"I love you too Kaito." Kai smiled and kissed Shinichi's forehead. They both fell asleep in each others arms.**

 **(Sorry it took so long)**

* * *

That's all for now, we already have a plan for the next chapter. It was fun making the fluff and the fight. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we hope to see you in the next chapter. That's all for now my Tomboys and I will talk to you all later. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all my Tomboys we are back with a new chapter. we had such fun making it and we hope you all enjoy. I do have a message for you though..

"Hey there readers! It's Opal again :3 hope you've been waiting for this chap, I certainly was~ as you read last time, Shin-chan finally acknowledged his feelings for Kaito ^^ suuuuch a good thing, since the honeymoon's coming up ;) anyway, hope you enjoy~"

...Now that we are done here lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Ah, I've been waiting for this^^ let's start with fluff~)**

 **The morning sun was softly peeking through the window when Shinichi opened his eyes. He turned his head, looking at Kaito who was holding him close, his head resting in the crook of Shinichi's neck.**  
 **He took in the bruises staining the pharaoh's face and frowned, feeling a lump in his stomach. He shifted, turning around in Kaito's hold and raised his hand to gently trace the bruises.**  
 **The pharaoh's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Shinichi through half-lidded eyes, smiling faintly through his sleepiness.**  
 **"Kaito?" Shinichi whispered, pushing some of Kaito's bangs aside.**  
 **"Hmm?" The pharaoh answered lazily, closing his eyes again and nuzzling the god's neck.**  
 **"... I'm sorry"**  
 **Kaito pulled away from his neck and stared, confused. "What for?"**  
 **"For this" he gently poked at a bruise, his lips thinning when the pharaoh winced. "You got hurt because of me"**  
 **"No, Shinichi" he said, leveling himself on his elbows. "If anything, I should apologize for letting Hattori kidnap you." Kaito frowned. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He sighed in relief when Shinichi shook his head, then he reached up and stroked his cheek. "Seriously, Shinichi. Don't get worked up over that. It's nothing major. It'll heal quickly enough, so don't worry."**  
 **The historian lowered his gaze. "Still... I'm..." he was interrupted in his apology as Kaito raised his chin and captured his lips with his own.**  
 **When they parted, the pharaoh was smirking. "Stop apologizing, and get ready for the honeymoon!"**

 **(Wow, that was quite the long entry^^ but I like fluff *-* your turn now~)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(sorry for the wait I was asleep. It was a long night here. Plus the intro is fine.. And really cute.)**

 **Shinichi's face went red as he remembered they were going on a honeymoon. He wondered where they were going to go for it as Kai got out of bed. Kaito picked Shinichi up, taking him to the bathroom to clean up.**  
 **"Come on love, we must get cleaned up before the journey~" He striped of his clothes and so did Shinichi as they entered the warm water. Kai puled Shinichi into his lap, kissing his neck.**  
 **"K-Kai~." Shinichi found it hard to hold in the m*** from the feeling of his lovers mouth on his neck. The pharaoh's hands went under the water as he grabbed the detectives shaft.**  
 **"Are you excited for our honeymoon~?" Shinichi could hear the smirk on Kaito's face as he said that.**

 **(Sorry I haven't written a bit of smut in so long I feel like Im going to burst! I will try to wait until they are at the oasis.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Thx^^ and no pb :3 hahaha, it's so hard to wait till then^^)**

 **If Shinichi's face could get any redder, it certainly did. He turned his head into Kaito's neck as the pharaoh kept rubbing his shaft.**  
 **"K-Kaito-" he said, his hands getting down to take hold of Kaito's.**  
 **The pharaoh stopped his movements, entwining his fingers with Shinichi's and bringing them up to kiss his hands. His smirk widened when Shinichi squirmed, already wanting more.**  
 **"Let's save that for later, yes?" he purred, and the other shivered and nodded.**  
 **"Where- Where are we going?" Shinichi cursed his voice for abandoning him so fast.**  
 **"Hmm" Kaito seemed to think for a moment. "You'll see~" he grinned and kissed Shinichi's neck again before raising his mouth to the other's ear. "But we will have the place for ourselves... we'll have _a lot_ of fun"**  
 **Shinichi shivered, his heart racing in his chest.**

 **(hahahahaha I'm so eager to get there omg)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(OMG thank you, we are both on the same smutty page!)**

 **Kaito and Shinichi exit the bath and get dressed. Kai leads the way to a horse of pure white and they ride to the honeymoon area. Shinichi was so nervous to see where they were going until he saw it. It was a beautiful oasis with a vacation type house next to it.**  
 **"Is that where we are staying?"**  
 **"Indeed it is my love~!"**

 **(I know it wasn't much but I thought you would like to do the interior.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Hahahahaha, yessss, it's been so long since I last wrote smut ;_; aaand, thx^^)**

 **"It's- it's wonderful" he stared in awe at the big house in front of him. Kaito smiled and gazed lovingly at his god.**  
 **When they got in Shinichi couldn't help but gape. It all seemed so spacious and light. The furniture looked expensive and huge, but it was agenced as to make the room homey. Kaito let Shinichi wander around to take in all of the details as he led the way and presented the house.**  
 **"Awesome!" Shinichi said in Japanese as he looked at the main room, a huge light-colored living-room with silk cushions and an amazing view of the oasis.**  
 **The detective ran straight to the door, starry-eyed as Kaito followed him at a slower pace with a smile on his face. He placed himself behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist.**  
 **"Do you like it?" he asked, nuzzling Shinichi's neck.**

 **(Haha, he hasn't seen the bedroom yet! Do you plan something special for it? 8D)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(don't I always, *smirks* sorry for not responding but I had to go to lunch. You should watch Gravity Falls, It is great!)**

 **"Come you should see my favorite room~." Shinichi followed Kaito to a room past the living room and stood frozen. Kaito smirks and blocked the exit as Shinichi tried to back away from the room.**  
 **"Kaito.." He could barely speak. The room had a large king size bed and curtains but the reason he was scared was the toys, blindfold, and long silk clothes long enough to tie his hands to the headboard.**  
 **"Let's enjoy our alone time, hmm Shin-chan~."**

 **(Let the smut begin!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(no worry, I was having dinner anyway XD alrighty, I'll check :3)**

 **Shinichi turned around to stare at Kaito with wide eyes.**  
 **"What- what is all this?"**  
 **"This~ is what we're going to _play_ with" Kaito answered, and Shinichi gulped.**  
 **His face was red as he took in the pharaoh's smirk. Said pharaoh stalked closer to him, and Shinichi slowly backed away until his knees hit the bed. He stumbled back with a yelp, and Kaito quickly crawled above him before he could get up again.**  
 **"Don't run away now, love~" he purred. "The fun hasn't even started yet~"**

 **(Aaaaaaaaaargh x3 I should have gone to the smut already x.x)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Don't worry about it.)**

 **Kaito connected their lips, the force making Shinichi gasp. That allowed Kai to let his tongue invade his gods delicious mouth. He pulled Shinichi's tongue into his own, sucking on it as if it were a piece of candy. Shinichi moaned into Kaito's mouth and the pharaoh bound his hands to the headboard.**  
 **"I love you my Shinichi~." Kaito pulled of his and Shinichi's shawls until they were both bare.**  
 **"K-Kai..ahh" Shinichi was a moaning mess as Kaito licked, nipped, and sucked o his sensitive body. Kaito grabbed the blindfold and tied it around Shinichi's eyes.**  
 **"Lets get to the toys now, My beautiful lover~." Shinichi could do nothing but nod his head as Kai spread his legs.**

 **(I couldn't take all the fun)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Weeeell, now, on with the stuff 'o')**

 **"Don't move" Kaito whispered, his breath fanning over Shinichi's shaft and making the latter's breath hitch.**  
 **Kaito's fingers lightly grazed over Shinichi's inner thighs and shaft, the detective's heart racing. He was struggling to stay still and bucked his hips when the pharaoh's fingers disappeared from his skin, trying to get more touch. He heard Kaito chuckle as the mattress shifted.**  
 **When nothing happened for some seconds, Shinichi started squirming. Being blindfolded was really unnerving as he couldn't predict what would happen.**  
 **"Kaito?" he asked, a slightly pleading tone in his voice.**  
 **He turned his head to the left to where he heard a chuckle. "Are you getting impatient, love?" he said softly even though lust could be heard. "We have _all the time in the world_ ~" he sang, his voice getting louder as he got back to the bed.**

 **(Well, I was thinking I'd get farther but.^^; your turn :3)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(KK I want to start of with the nice old ring.)**

 **Kai put the ring he was holding onto Shinichi's shaft, making it nearly imposable for him to c**. Shinichi felt himself being lifted and put onto his hands and knees, but still bound to the headboard.**  
 **"Ready for some fun~?" Shinichi nodded and felt something hard slap his bare ass. Kai was spanking him with the paddle he saw earlier.**  
 **Kai continued to spank his loves firm behind as Shinichi moaned, the pain turning into pleasure. Kai loved the sound of Shinichi as his ass was getting pounded by the paddle. He stopped and looked at his work, Shinichi's butt was pure red.**  
 **"Would you like me to do more, my love~?"**  
 **"Y-yes Kai-Chan!" Shinichi's voice was dripping in need. He moaned as Kaito's warm wet muscle entered him. Kai trusted his tongue into his lover, enjoying every moan coming from him.**  
 **"Ahh...Ahhh...hmmm...K-Kaito please..More~"**

 **(your turn I leave the trusting to you. *Giggles and smirks a knowing smirk*)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Haha XD omg^^ kinky! *blushes*)**

 **Kaito smirked, one of his hands reaching around to trace the ring on Shinichi's shaft. It was well in place, he noted. The detective moaned as the pharaoh kept lapping into his rear, but his tongue wasn't long enough and he started thrusting back his hips, asking for more.**  
 **The pharaoh pulled back and held Shinichi's hips, chuckling. "My, aren't you eager" he all but growled with want. Oh how he wanted to just /take him/ right there and then.**  
 **"Kaito..." he panted, throwing his head back to blindly look at his lover. "Please~"**  
 **Kaito hummed hungrily and brought his fingers to Shinichi's mouth, prodding at his lips until the detective licked them with his tongue. Nodding, the pharaoh got back to his previous task, thrusting back his tongue in the other's rear. He had to suppress a groan as he thought about what Shinichi's mouth would feel like around his own shaft.**  
 **When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he brought them to the god's entrance and thrust one in, quickly followed by a second. He crooked them this way and that, trying to find _that_ spot again.**

 **(Argh, why does it take so long every time I am writing? ;_;)**

 **(He certainly will use more toys, really, but even toys are too big to enter without prep, right? XD ^^;)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(He will be prepped enough for me)**

 **Once Kaito deemed him prepped enough he grabbed the last toy, a nice d***. He lined it up with the historians entrance as he trusted it in. Shinichi moaned as he felt the toy enter him, wishing it was the pharaoh's own shaft inside him. Kaito roughly trusted the toy into his lover again and again, hitting his sweet spot each time.**  
 **"Kai please...I need you inside of me!...Make me yours Kai-Chan!" Kaito could here him withering in pleasure, he wanted to take him so hard that he would not be able to walk tomorrow.**  
 **"Alright then my dearest~." Kai took out the toy and slammed himself into Shinichi's tight heat.**

 **(Your turn my friend, This is the longest chapter so far.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Oh, really, the longest? :o wow^^ figured it would be the smut... XD but anywayyyy 8D)**

 **Shinichi screamed as Kaito hit the spot dead-on, arching his back. He pulled at the cloth binding him to the headboard as he felt his pleasure building up inside him with each of Kaito's thrusts. The bubbly feeling in his stomach was growing so intense, and he suddenly felt the tightness around his cock.**  
 **"K-Kai~ the- the ring-" he panted through his screams, his mind drifting away with pleasure.**  
 **"Not yet love" Kaito grunted, feeling Shinichi clenching around his shaft "I'm far from being done with-"**  
 **He thrusted hard, and Shinichi screamed as he reached his climax, though physically unable to get release due to the ring. The feeling was... amazing and interesting, he could feel his body asking for release yet his mind was already going into the aftermath.**  
 **Kaito stood still until Shinichi's orgasm dulled before starting thrusting again, reveling on the feeling of Shinichi's entrance spasming around him.**  
 **"-you" he eventually finished in a growl as his hand found its way back to the detective's shaft, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts.**  
 **Shinichi moaned loudly, his body and mind a huge mess of overwhelming feelings as the rhythm was getting more erratic.**  
 **"Kai- oh god, Kaito- please- I can't- ahh-ahhh!"**  
 **His screams were getting louder and louder, and Kaito couldn't bear any more of it, he pounded hard into Shinichi and got rid of the ring, allowing the detective to reach a second climax, his semen dripping all over the mattress. Shinichi's entrance clenched almost painfully around his cock and that pushed him over the edge, thrusting deeply and spilling his seeds into his lover.**  
 **Shinichi whimpered as he felt Kaito's warm liquid enter him, his vision white even though he was still blindfolded. Panting, he collapsed as his arms gave out under him.**

 **(Wow, so long... And I don't even know how the rings work. I have read one story on Ao3 where they used one, too. Not sure my mind got around how it works, though XD)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(lets end it now and we can do another one another time)**

 **Kai pulled out of Shinichi, some of his semen spilling out as he did so. He dropped down onto Shinichi and removed he blindfold and wrists. They laid down and Shinichi cuddled into Kaito's warm chest. The pharaoh smiled at his gods actions and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He leaned down and gave the detective a kiss on the forehead.**  
 **"Goodnight Shinichi, I love you."**  
 **"Goodnight Kaito, I love you too." They fell asleep in each others arms and stayed that way for the rest of the night.**

 **(That was fun)**

* * *

That was all for now, I hope you all enjoyed that scene. We really like doing this story for you all and Im glad we have your support. Im sorry if you didn't like the lemon we added in here, but what do you expect for a honeymoon? Well we have to get going and I will talk to all you Tomboys later, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all my Tomboys I am back with a new chapter. Me and Opal are so excited for you to read our latest work on the story. As you know in the last chapter we started the Honeymoon of Kaito and Shinichi and so we continue from there.

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **Oh, right! :3 just a week to go^^**  
 **I so feel you, I hate school too^^; I'm thinking about ditching but it's my last year so it'd be dumb to leave now ;_;**  
 **Ah- and sorry for the delay, I fell asleep^^)**

 **Shinichi stretched his legs as he felt the sun warming his back. Kaito's arms tightened around his waist when he moved, pulling him closer to the pharaoh.**  
 **The movement however sent a jolt of pain to his lower back and he winced, hissing at one of his hands reached behind to rub at the sore spot.**  
 **Kaito frowned, then blinked his eyes open, to stare confusedly at his lover. "Shinichi?" he mumbled, and the historian looked back at him. "You okay?"**  
 **The pharaoh stretched his legs out as well, his arms pulling the other even closer as his head went to nuzzle Shinichi's neck.**  
 **"Y-yeah. Just a bit- sore, I guess."**  
 **Kaito hummed, slowly taking in what Shinichi said. "Sorry" he breathed in the crook of the other's neck, sending shivers through his spine. "'I've been too rough on you"**  
 **One of his hands started rubbing up and down Shinichi's back, gently massaging and sending pleasant shivers in the other's body.**

 **(Woohoo^^ let's start~~)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Yahoo let the stupid begin!)**

 **"Kaito what a-are we doing today?" Kaito smirked and lowered his head to whisper in Shinichi's ear.**  
 **"We are going to the oasis to swim~." Shinichi didn't like that tone of his.**  
 **"OK let's go." Shinichi followed Kaito to the oasis in the back of the house. It was a pretty good size and covered in trees, giving it some shade from the sun. He looked over to Kaito but didn't see him, only to be pulled into the water.**  
 **"KAITO!" He looked over to see his Pharaoh laughing. He huffed and swam over to another end. He was mad at his love doing that.**

 **(I love to work on this.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Sorry I was at school^^)**

 **"Oh, come on Shinichi!" Kaito laughed, swimming toward him.**  
 **He false pouted when Shinichi turned around, away from him. Then he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pulling himself flush against his back, and breathing into Shinichi's ear.**  
 **The historian however only tsk-ed and tried to squirm out of Kaito's hold, groaning a bit when he had to struggle a bit more than expected.**

 **(Oyeah :3 me too^^)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Poor Kai-Chan being ignored)**

 **As he was struggling Kai moaned into his ear, causing him to stop. He could feel Kai's hardened length pushing up against him. Kaito started so rut against him for friction, making Shinichi blush at his actions.**  
 **"K-Kai...ah" He gasped as his husband's member started to penetrate him, still stretched from last night. Soon Kaito was fully sheltered inside him. Kaito began to move, thrusting in and out of him and making his lover moaned in pleasure.**  
 **"I love you~!" Shinichi moaned louder as Kai wrapped his hand around him, making him feel pleasure from both sides.**  
 **"I l-love you t-too Kaito~!"**

 **(Hey should we tell Kaito about Shinichi being not a god but from the future?)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Yea, he didn't even deserved it for once XD)**

 **The pleasure was intense, as Shinichi was still a bit sensitive from the previous night, and that he felt friction from both sides. He soon started to buck his hips, meeting Kaito's movements.**  
 **With a wanting groan, the pharaoh increased his pace and squeezed a bit harder onto Shinichi's shaft, making him mewl. But it seemingly wasn't enough as Kaito shifted his angle a little, thrusting hard.**  
 **It had the wanted effect- Shinichi opened his eyes wide, screaming as the pharaoh hit the bundle of nerves. A smirk pulled on his lips as he kept hitting the spot, relishing on the delicious sounds his husband was making.**

 **(Well, I guess he should know one day... Hmm, Wonder how he'd take it.)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(We should do it. I think it would be funny)**

 **Soon they both came, yelling out their lovers name as they did so. Shinichi knew it was time for him to tell Kai the truth. He loved him so he was sure he would understand. He turned around and grabbed Kaito's hand, dragging him back to the bedroom. He sat him down and sighed, unsure of how this would go.**  
 **"Kai there is something I have to tell you." Kai could hear it in his voice that this was important.**  
 **"What is it my love?" He sighed, unsure how to explain the situation. He looked the pharaoh straight in the eyes.**  
 **"Im sorry for not telling you sooner but its just that...Im not a god ok." Kaito looked at him strangely, obviously he didn't know if to believe him. "Im not a god...Im a normal teen from the future. I don't know how or why but I was transported back in time and landed here, back in time and in another country.**

 **(How should he react? I also think that in the end of this story Shinichi and Kaito go back to his time period. It would be great in a sequel I have an idea for!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Yea, and I actually have an idea of how they'd get hold of the artefact :3)**

 **Kaito stared at Shinichi for what felt like hours, and the latter was growing nervous, slightly fiddling with his fingers.**  
 **"So, what you're telling me, is- you're not a god" he started flatly, and the historian tensed as he nodded. Kaito took à breath before continuing, "but you're from another time."**  
 **"Yes. I'm from the future. Like, hundreds and thousands of years away."**  
 **"..." The pharaoh kept staring as Shinichi's gaze drifted around, not allowing himself to look at him for the moment. "That..."he started, and Shinichi perked up, "is actually amazing!"**

 **(Argh^^ a sequel? Hmm, nice^^)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up all my Tomboys! I am sorry for how long I was gone but school is so rough. Anyways I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of A Pharaoh's Love. But I do have amazing news at the end of the story so please stick around to the end of the story. That's all for now and lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Ooookay, let's do this^^)**

 **"You... You're not upset?" Shinichi stared hopefully at his husband.**  
 **"Well, I am, because you lied to me" Kaito admitted, and the historian's shoulders slumped in defeat and guilt. "But you're not actually that far from being a god"**  
 **"... What do you mean?"**  
 **"You're from the future. And you managed to travel from your time to mine. Not anybody could have done that."**  
 **"Ah, well, yes, but- I- it wasn't my doing. I think it was this artefact I was investigating."**

 **(omg, dunno where to go XD)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Perfect)**

 **"So what is the artifact?" Shinichi hesitated but told him about the artifact and how Hattori had it. Kaito's smiled left his face as he listened to the time traveler.**  
 **"Hey I know, tell me what the future is like. Is it great in this Japan place you live in?" Shinichi smiled and told him about Japan and how he was famous there. He explained so much that the pharaoh wanted to go. It was so boring being a king and the future sounded lots of fun.**  
 **"Can we go?! I am so bored of being a pharaoh!"**

 **(Your up!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Okay~)**

 **"You- you want to come with me?" Shinichi gaped at the pharaoh. "But- your kingdom- you can't leave like that"**  
 **Kaito raised a hand to stop his husband. " _I_ am the pharaoh-"**  
 **"That's exactly why you _can't_ leave the place" the historian deadpanned.**  
 **"-and thus I do what I want with my country" he finished, beautifully ignoring Shinichi's comment.**  
 **The other stood silent, trying to comprehend how Kaito's mind worked -with no avail.**  
 **"Let's get the artefact!"**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Hahaha)**

 **"Um..Kai I just said that the king Hattori has it and he wont give it to me unless I become his husband." Kai's face darkened at the mention of Hattori but soon he had a big smirk on his face.**  
 **"Come on, were going on a little trip!" Shinichi looked at his husband with confusion**  
 **"Where?" Kaito's smirk grew in size.**  
 **"We are going to visit Hattori's kingdom~!" He pulled Shinichi out to their horse and soon they were riding of to the other pharaoh's kingdom.**

 **(Be right back)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(alrighty)**

 **"Wait wait wait, what are you planning?" The historian started to panic, he wasn't exactly wanting to visit Hattori's kingdom.**  
 **"Exactly what I said- we're visiting~"**  
 **"That I figured" Shinichi face-palmed with a sigh. This was going to be a long trip.**  
 **The smirk didn't leave Kaito's face, not reassuring Shinichi the littlest bit. He kind of imagined what the pharaoh would plan, but he hoped he was wrong.**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(What is he planning)**

 **They arrive at the kingdom and Kai carried Shinichi bride style into the palace. As soon as they entered Hattori was pissed, not liking his god in the arms of his unchosen one. Kai's smirk turned into a from as he handed Shinichi over to Hattori.**  
 **"Here he wont stop talking about you, so take him." Hattori looked down at the smiling Shinichi in his arms and back at Kaito.**  
 **"Is this some trick?" Shinichi panicked, he needed to think fast. He did the first thing that popped into his head and kissed Hattori on the cheek. Hattori looked down a him with wide eyes, Shinichi smiled.**  
 **"What's wrong? Its just that as soon as I met you I remembered what the Ra told me. Im supposed to be with you~." Gods he hated this!**

 **(Your up.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Omgggg :3)**

 **This seemed to relax Hattori as he smiled. He sent a smirking look at the other pharaoh.**  
 **"So you admit your defeat, Kuroba?" He could tell that Shinichi was a bit tense, and he scowled. "You didn't _claim_ him during your... _honeymoon_ " he spat the last word as if it did a personal affront. It probably did.**  
 **The historian blushed, luckily the pharaoh wasn't looking at him and didn't see it.**  
 **"No. He wouldn't let me" Kaito sighed. He was a good actor, Shinichi mused. Better than him.**  
 **"Good. Then he'd let _m_ _e_ " and Shinichi felt lips crashing down on his own.**  
 **His wide eyes sent alarms to Kaito but the pharaoh made some "keep rolling" motions to him so he forced himself to answer the kiss and open his mouth, wrapping his arms around Hattori's neck. It wasn't _unpleasant_ per se, but it wasn't Kaito.**

 **(Your turn~)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(hahahaha poor Shin-Chan hahahahaha)**

 **He pulled away with a satisfied look on his face, his god tasted so delectable. He looked at the other pharaoh and smirked again, telling him that he was enjoying their little plot.**  
 **"You may leave now." Kaito nodded and walked away, leaving his lover with the other man. Hattori smiled and took the god to his chambers. He set him on his bed, a little plan of his own ready.**  
 **"Do you love me Shinichi~? I want to hear you say it." Hattori smirked as Shinichi moved onto his knees to look at him.**  
 **"Yes I l-love you." Hattori didn't notice the stutter and his smirk grew.**  
 **"I want you to strip, to check if that other pharaoh did anything to you." Shinichi didn't want that to happen, Kai has marked him and the 'marks' are still visible. He needed to thinks fast and came up with a fast idea.**  
 **"Hey I think it would be best to be married before that. Please Hatorri~." He hated this so much!**

 **(Your up, sorry I just woke up.)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(no worry^^ and sorry for the delay I wasn't home)**

 **He hated it, and he hoped Hattori didn't notice it. It wouldn't do any good. However it seemed he was believing Shinichi, because he nodded.**  
 **"Yeah. Alright." He turned around, showing his back to the historian who breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I won't touch you if you want to wait. But I want to check." Hattori's voice was demanding, and Shinichi shivered.**  
 **As the pharaoh didn't move, he had to think of something to prevent him from seeing Kaito's marks. The historian restrained a wince as he stood up and stood behind Hattori. Taking a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking, he wrapped his arms around the pharaoh and put his face in the crook of the other's neck.**  
 **"Please, Hattori. I'm not- comfortable with- with taking off my clothes." He really hoped that would do.**  
 **Hattori stayed silent for what seemed like forever, but he eventually sighed, his shoulders slumping as he did.**  
 **"Alright" he said, his voice monotonous. Before Shinichi could thank him, however, he added, "but we're marrying right now."**

 **(Oh my god what am I doing?)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(hahaha!)**

 **"wait what...?" Before he could even ask what he meant Hattori picked him up. Hatorri took him down to a large room where tons of people were gathered. He got to the top and put Shinichi down. He picked up the artefact tat would signal that they were married. He turned around and tried to put the necklace on him, But the closer it was to him he was slowly fading from sight. He pulled it away and Shinichi was more visible.**  
 **"Sorry love but I cant give you this necklace, don't worry I will get you another one." Hattori was about to order a new one when Kaito came from thin air.**  
 **"Give me the necklace!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Hattori, grabbing the necklace from his hands.**

 **(your turn, and I brought the magic!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(yay!)**

 **"What-" The pharaoh didn't have time to actually register what was happening that the necklace was being pulled away from his grasp even though he was holding it tight. A scowl appeared on his face as angered seeped through him. He recognized Kaito, obviously.**  
 **Speaking of, he disappeared again when he got hold of the necklace, appearing beside Shinichi.**  
 **"Arrest him!" Hattori roared, lunging toward the other two.**  
 **Ignoring him, Kaito turned to face Shinichi and lifted his chin. "I've come to rescue you, my love"**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Sorry I went to indoor skydiving class, It was so much fun. Then I had my birthday party and my guests finally left.)**

 **Shinichi blushed but was pulled from Kaito by Hattori. Hattori started running away from Kai and took Shinichi to his room.**  
 **"You will be safe here my lovely goddess~." Shinichi finally cracked, he hated how everyone was calling him a god. He just wanted to go back to his time with Kaito.**  
 **"Im not a god! Hell Im not even from this time, now leave me alone!" Hattori looked at Shinichi with shock, but he didn't let go. If anything he held on to him tighter.**  
 **"What did that bastard do to you love?" Shinichi took himself out of his arms and went over to Hattori's desk. He punched the desk and broke it in half.**

 **(Your up and Im sorry!)**

* * *

 **Opal:**

 **(Don't worry about that! I'm glad if you had fun^^)**

 **"Kaito didn't do anything! _I_ am _not_ a god, I've never been and I'll never be one!"**  
 **Hattori was looking with wide eyes between Shinichi and the broken table, not knowing what to say or do.**  
 **"I'm just a historian that had been transported back in this damn time because of a fucking artefact that just happened to be that fucking necklace-" he breathed, his face red with anger, "-and all I want is to get back home so let. Me. Fucking. Go!" He punctuated his words with punches on the side of the desk that was still in hitting range (it didn't stay for long).**  
 **"O-ok, I- uhm" the pharaoh stuttered, noticeably afraid of the other.**

 **(Omg Shinichi snapped, that doesn't happen often! What's Kaito doing?)**

* * *

 **Me:**

 **(Kaito do what we expect)**

 **Hattori was surprised that the one he thought a god was actually from another time. Before he could ask any questions about the future Kaito appeared behind Shinichi. The weird bit was his right hand adviser Hakuba was with him.**  
 **"Goodbye Egypt and hello to Japan!" Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and gave him the necklace. Soon he started to fade away with Kaito and Hakuba following right behind him. Shinichi looked over at Hattori with an apologetic look.**  
 **"Im sorry but you will find love and your descendent is a great man." Before Hattori could ask what he meant they disappeared. When they landed they were in Shinichi's office in Japan. The place looked like someone was looking for something.**  
 **"Home at last~." He looked down at his clothes and saw that it was the same he was wearing when he left. He looked over at the two Egyptians with a smile. "Welcome to Japan!"**

 **(End. That was fun!)**

* * *

That was so fun to write and I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. The big news is that this story will have a sequel that I am excited for you all to read. The best part is that it will still involve Opal writing it with me. That's all for now my Tomboys and I will see you all in the next story. Bye!


End file.
